An integrated circuit may include a plurality of metal oxide semiconductor (MOS) transistors which operate at in a low voltage range, for example 1 to 2 volts, and a second plurality of transistors which operate in a mid voltage range, for example 3 to 5 volts. It may be desirable to form circuits in the integrated circuit which can operate in a third voltage range which is significantly higher than the low and mid voltage ranges, for example 20 to 30 volts.